Moody Sam
by SciFiNutTX
Summary: I’ve been thinking about the most touchyfeely of the Winchesters leaving the family for college and how he would deal with the separation. There would have to be a few bad days. Ch2 by request!
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about the most touchy-feely of the Winchesters leaving the family for college and how he would deal with the separation. There would have to be a few bad days.

**Moody Sam**

Jess watched her boyfriend with growing apprehension. What was wrong with him? He was surly and moody, and nearly bit her head off this morning when she offered him a cup of coffee. Last week he had been so sweet and kind, setting up the best birthday party she ever remembered having. All their friends from college were there and it was alcohol, food and flowers all evening. Sam had told everyone not to bring her gifts, just stuff for the party. It had been absolutely wonderful and there were enough leftovers to feed the two of them for days.

Now he sat flipping through his Family Studies book with a vengeance, sipping at his coffee as though it alone were responsible for his foul mood. As he aggressively turned a page finding the answer to one of his study questions, Sam growled under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like, "That sounds like Dean."

"Sam? Who's Dean?" Jess asked, sitting across from him.

"Huh? What?" Sam looked up through his long, lazy bangs. She thought they were so sexy, for a moment she forgot what she'd asked.

"Dean? You just said something sounded like Dean."

"Yeah. This." Sam pointed an accusing finger at his textbook. "The Parentified Child. Describes Dean perfectly."

"Can I see?" Jess held out her hand for the book, which Sam shoved forcefully away. He made himself another cup of coffee while she read the short description. "A parentified child is one who takes on the responsibility of younger siblings when there are either no parents or a lack proper guardianship." She looked up at Sam. "And this describes Dean?"

Sam nodded, his face tight and jaw clenched.

"So who is Dean?" She asked again.

Sam's eyes widened in obvious disbelief, as though the answer to that question were so obvious it was written in neon across the walls. "Dean's my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jess felt her own eyes widen. The only family picture she had ever seen was the one of Sam's parents, which had arrived in the mail shortly after they moved in together. She put it up in their bedroom so Sam could see it first thing every morning.

"Of course I have a brother," Sam's voice was a growl. "Who do you think sent us the picture of my parents?" He shook himself, as though the vibrations would drive off his bad mood. Soft brown eyes met hers. "I'm sorry, Jess. Didn't I ever tell you about Dean?" Now his voice was soft and gentle, the voice she had grown not just to love, but to crave.

Jess shook her head. Well, at least this was an improvement in his mood. A smile flickered across his face for the first time in days. "Our mom died when I was just a baby. That left me, Dad and Dean. Dad did the best he could," that part sounded like it had been repeated so often it was a mantra, "but Dean." He shook his head as his face reflected the seriousness of his next statement. "Dean always watched out for me."

"Okay." Jess slid the book back across the table. "So Dean is older?"

"Yeah." Sam spun the textbook around, but he did not look like he wanted to study. That alone was enough to set off a hundred alarms in her head.

"You never call him," Jess said softly, trying to read Sam's face.

Sam shrugged. "I can't." He hid behind his bangs, not allowing her to see his face.

"Why not?" She knew she should just drop this, but fascination about Sam's mysterious family had gripped her. He had an older brother and never mentioned it?

"We had a fight," Sam whispered.

"You and Dean?"

Sam shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. "Me and Dad. Dean was there. He heard everything." Sam sighed, resting his cheeks on his fists.

"About going to school." This part of the story she knew.

Sam nodded, gathered up his books and notebook and left the table. Jess followed him. He stuffed his things into his backpack before heading to the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. Jess walked up behind him and hugged the finest man she ever met around the waist. Eventually he turned around to return the embrace. With a kiss on the top of her head, he mumbled, "I'm late." She released him and he left.

Jess waited exactly two minutes before calling Sam's cellphone. She was shocked to hear Sam's ringer from the bedroom, where it was still plugged into the charger. Jess picked it up, no plan in mind, and idly started looking through her boyfriend's phone list. She paused over the entry Dad, but she stopped on Dean. With a button push, she was able to display the number. It was an out of state number, but she could not tell if it was a home, work or cell number. Sam had it saved to his chip, so he could move it from phone to phone. Funny thing to do with a number he never called.

On impulse, Jess dialed the number from their home phone. It rang twice before a male voice answered. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

She started at the panicked voice. "Um, sorry, this isn't Sam. This is his girlfriend."

"Is he okay?" The man at the other end demanded.

"Yes, he's fine," Jess hesitated before continuing with, "I think."

"You think? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She was starting to understand why Sam did not call his brother.

"Well," she began. Well what? How was she supposed to explain this? It was not like she planned to make this call anyway. "Nevermind," she replied hurriedly, "this was a mistake."

As she moved to shut off the phone, she heard the man's voice shout, "No! Wait a minute!" She paused, waiting. "Please. What's going on?" Now the voice was more patient.

Jess took a deep breath. She knew Sam would not approve of any of this, but it felt right. It felt like something she needed to do, for him. "Sam has been in a terrible mood this week, and he won't tell me why," she blurted out before her confidence failed her. "I was hoping you could tell me."

In her gut, she knew Dean had to be involved with Sam's mood, but for the life of her she could not figure out how or why.

"This week?" Was the response.

"Yes."

"Has it been getting worse or better?" His words sounded carefully chosen.

"Today has been the worst so far. I really don't understand it."

There was silence on the other end. She waited, mainly because she had no reason not to. After a while Jess wondered if they had been cut off. She opened her mouth to ask if he was still there when she heard the sound of a large car motor starting.

"You know that pool hall down the street from the school? The one where the frat boys like to go?" The engine revved.

"Yes. Bernie's." They knew a number of those frat boys, as a matter of fact. But Sam hated playing pool.

"I'm guessing Sam's mood will either be worse tomorrow or he'll be perfectly fine. If he's fine, then he's over whatever was bugging him. If he's worse, take him to that pool hall." She could tell he was driving down the road now.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Wait!" She shouted into the phone, instinctively knowing he would hang up on her.

"What?" The man, hopefully Sam's brother Dean, sounded irritated.

"How did you recognize this number? I didn't call from Sam's phone."

She thought she could hear a smile from the other end. "It's my job."

The line went dead. Jess stared at the phone in her hand a long moment before setting it on its cradle.

Sam's mysterious brother was right; he was much worse the next day. He grumbled, growled and stomped all over their place. Each time Jess tried to cheer him up, he would give her a sweet smile and a kiss in thanks, then continue to take his mood out on unsuspecting furniture and textbooks. By evening she had had enough. Jess grabbed her coat and Sam's jacket from the closet. She threw the jacket at him.

"Come on."

Sam peeled the jacket off his head. "Where are we going?"

Jess restrained the snarl she felt coming on. "Out. I'm tired of your mood, so we are going out."

Sam shook his head, tossing the jacket aside. "Don't feel like it."

"Then you're staying home alone," she snapped. Jess stepped out into the cool air of late January, enjoying the brisk feel of it on her skin. The heat from her frustrations was sapped by its chilly breath.

She waited. Soon a sheepish Sam came through the door. He said nothing as he locked it behind them. When he stood beside her, Jess took his hand and led him into the evening. She knew it was a dirty trick, underhanded emotional blackmail, but this mood of his was too much. She could not handle one more day of an angry, recalcitrant, moody Sam. This person was not the one she found herself rapidly falling in love with, more every day. This person was a stranger, and becoming stranger every minute. It had to stop. She fervently hoped Dean would be there when they arrived. Jess was convinced this was all his fault and that he was the only person who could put Sam back to rights.

"A pool hall?" Sam stopped outside Bernie's. "Why are we going here?"

"Because I feel like playing pool," Jess snapped, her patience exhausted. She hung on Sam's hand, pulling him into the Bernie's. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Sam shook his head as he allowed Jess to lead him inside. The bouncer stood inside the door to check IDs. Sam and Jess handed theirs over. He read them twice. "Samuel and Jessica? As in, Sam and Jess?" His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

Jess looked up at Sam, who was staring down the bouncer. "That's right."

The bouncer grinned. "Well, it's about time! We've been waiting for you!" He turned away to shout across the room, "Bern! They're here!"

A thick man who stood a little shorter than Jess rushed over to greet them. "Sam and Jess?" he asked, a little breathless. They nodded. He beamed at them. "Your reserved table is right over here." Bernie himself led them to the far corner where a lone lighted pool table sat. Beside it was a table filled with beer, nachos and hot wings. "You kids enjoy. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you."

"Just a minute," Sam grabbed Bernie by the arm. "What is all this?" He eyed Jessica suspiciously.

Bernie smiled at them. "Well, there is this guy who pops in about once a month or so. He fleeces a few frat boys, plays a couple of serious games with my regulars, you know the type, right?" Sam nodded slowly. "Anyway, he showed up last night. He handed me a wade of cash and told me that Sam and Jess would be coming in today, to celebrate some big event." His eyes sparkled as he looked up at Sam. "Are congratulations in order?"

Sam shook his head, breathing out the name "Dean."

"Yeah! That's him!" Bernie tapped Sam's chest. When Sam did not say any more, Bernie took a step back. "Well, you two let me know if you need anything else. You have a prepaid tab for the evening." He winked as he walked away.

Sam leveled a hard gaze on Jess. "Dean?" It was more an accusation than a question.

She sighed. He caught her. "He said if I brought you here it would cheer you up."

A smile crept onto Sam's face. It broadened until it covered his face and even his eyes were smiling with him. He pulled Jess close, wrapping his arms around her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She shook her head. He leaned down to kiss her, even though they were in public. Sam brushed the hair away from her face. "There is something I don't understand, though."

"What's that?" Sam moved away to rack the pool balls.

"How did your brother know my name? I never told him that and you said that you don't talk to him."

Sam grinned as he carefully selected a pool cue. "I suppose you want to know what the big event we're celebrating is?"

She did not miss the fact he avoided her question. From the look on his face, Sam must have thought that answer was obvious. She hated to admit it, but her curiosity had the best of her. Sam had been so out of character the past few days it was frightening. She had started to wonder if he was developing some stress-induced psychosis. But after Bernie's little explanation her beloved Sam was back, in force. Sam was beaming as he waited for her to answer. She nodded her head. She wanted to know, she needed to know, what big event could have such an impact on their life.

"It's Dean's birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

Same story – Dean's POV – by request. Winchester13, this is for you!

**Moody Sam – the flip side**

Dean stared out the window, sighing. Nobody remembered. Typical. Dad was busy doing his research, so absentminded he would probably forget to eat if Dean didn't bring food and shove it under his face. He doubted his father even knew what month it was, much less the date. And Sam, the one who usually remembered, was away at school never to be heard from again.

Dean had hoped for a phone call, at least. He did not dare call Sam. If Sam did not take his call, which he suspected, he would be crushed. But he could not admit that, even to himself, so he just did not call. He told himself that was what Sammy wanted and if his brother really wanted that, he would give it to him.

The weather outside looked fresh and crisp, just right for this time of year. Dean pulled on his jacket and headed out.

"Going for burgers again, son?" Dad asked without bothering to look up as he opened the door.

"Okay," Dean said, stepping out.

"No onions this time!" He heard his father's parting words as the motel door shut. Food was not his intention this time, but it would do. Dean drove to the local burger joint and ordered a meal for his Dad. He returned, shoving it under his father's face.

"Thanks," Dad said, pulling it closer.

"Yeah. Sure." Dean slumped onto his bed.

"Something wrong?" Dad's voice was sharp, reproving.

"No, sir," Dean stared up at the ceiling. "Just tired of waiting."

"Research is the most important part of the hunt, Dean."

He refused to look at his father. "Yes, sir." His cell phone went off. Dean recognized the soft melody it was playing and shot to his feet. Before his father's amazed eyes, Dean bolted from the room, a frantic hand pulling out his cell. By the second ring Dean was outside, breathing heavy. Something had to be very, very wrong for Sam to call him.

He stabbed the button to receive the call. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Um, sorry, this isn't Sam." What the hell? It was Sam's home number! "This is his girlfriend." Oh. Way to go, Sammy!

"Is he okay?" Dean's heart rate had not slowed yet.

"Yes, he's fine." There was something in her tone Dean did not like. "I think."

"You think? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Oh, smooth Dean. Way to alienate your brother's girlfriend, especially since he wasn't talking to you anyway.

"Well." Shit. She was closing up on him. His first contact with Sam since the brat left for school and he just ruined it. "Nevermind, this was a mistake."

"No! Wait a minute!" Dean took a deep breath. Maybe she was still there. Please let her still be there. "Please. What's going on?" He put as much Sammy-empathy into his voice as he could muster. Let it work, let it work.

He heard her breathing heavily, probably deciding whether or not to hang up. "Sam has been in a terrible mood this week, and he won't tell me why. I was hoping you could tell me."

"This week?" Dean felt the beginnings of a smile on his face. He fingered the keys for his car in his pocket.

"Yes." Her voice sounded suspicious.

Dean paused. Sam and his girlfriend, the very good looking Jess, could just be having problems. Maybe he was failing a class, that would certainly send his baby brother over the edge. Mr Straight As could not possibly handle academic failure well. "Has it been getting worse or better?" Please, please let it be getting worse, he thought. Then he would know what to do.

"Today had been the worst so far. I really don't understand it."

Sam was in a bad mood and refused to tell his girlfriend why. Dean grinned from ear to ear. He headed to the car, twirling his keys on his finger. Maybe he would have a good birthday after all, for a change. A plan formed in his mind, but there was still a lingering doubt.

As he fired up the Impala, he asked, "You know that pool hall down the street from the school? The one where the frat boys like to go?" The one where I go clean house at least once a month.

"Yes. Bernie's." Perfect. He knew Sam would never go there on his own, which was why it was usually safe for Dean to hang out there when he was checking up on Sammy.

Dean pulled out onto the road, heading toward Stanford. "I'm guessing Sam's mood will either be worse tomorrow or he'll be perfectly fine. If he's fine, then he's over whatever was bugging him. If he's worse, take him to that pool hall." He resisted the urge to press the gas pedal to the floor.

"Why?"

Oh, Dean would love to just come out and tell her, to show her that Sam had people he cared about before he ever met her. But he didn't. He could not help the huge smile on his face when he told her, "Trust me."

He pulled the phone away from his ear, intending on severing the connection. He hesitated. This was the closest he had been to Sam in so long, since that terrible day that felt like it happened a hundred years ago yet the words rung in his ears as though mere seconds had passed.

"Wait!" Jess' voice shouted through the phone.

"What?" He could not keep the irritation out of his voice. His first contact with Sam since the family-splitting fight, and it was through a chick. Sam didn't even know she was calling.

"How did you recognize this number? I didn't call from Sam's phone."

Dean stifled the chuckle in his throat. "It's my job." He hung up before he was tempted to tell her that he also had their address, knew her parents' names, address and credit record, not to mention her student loan information.

Speaking of money, Dean wrestled his wallet out of his back pocket to check his funds. He figured he should have enough on him to set everything up. Yep, it would probably take every dollar he had on him, so maybe he'd need to hustle a couple of games first.

His cell went off again. "Hello?"

"Dean? What the hell are you up to?" Shit! He forgot about Dad! "What call did you just get?"

"Oh, hey, Dad. I just wanted to go for a little drive, that's all. I'll be back by morning." He winced at the weak lie. There was no way Dad was going to buy that one.

"A drive, huh? A drive by Stanford?"

Damn it! Was the man psychic or something? Dean swallowed hard. What if Dad ordered him to come back? Sammy needed him, but orders were orders. "Maybe," he admitted.

There was a deep silence on the phone. Shit. "Be back by morning."

"Really?" Dean hurried to cover up that slip. "Yes, sir. First thing." He ended the call before Dad could change his mind. He breathed in deep and allowed a sense of euphoria to come over him. Sam needed him, and he knew he could take care of this particular little problem.

Dean raced into Palo Alto. The car seemed to be on automatic as he drove to Bernie's without thinking about it. Inside the pool hall, one that was a little too nice for his tastes, he asked after Bernie. Bern would be in later. His eyes picked out a couple of likely targets hanging around the pool tables. Dean thanked the bouncer and made for the tables.

By the time Bernie came in, Dean had an extra two hundred in his pocket. Perfect. He cornered Bernie. The man was not too happy to see him, Dean tended to fleece some of the wealthier students so they did not have as much money for beer as usual. But after he flashed four hundred dollars and enquired about the cost for a special event, Bernie's eyes lit up. He selected the menu, his favorite beer and pool playing foods.

Now that the pool party was set, Dean went by Sam and Jess' place. He parked a few blocks away. Even in boots, he could sneak silently up to the house. There was one window Jess liked to leave open and Dean moved toward it. He stood by it, listening intently.

"Sam, if it's something I did…"

Deep Sammy sigh. "No, Jess, it's not you. Honest." Heavy book slammed on table. Dean cringed. "It's just something I need to deal with, okay?"

"But why can't I help?" Dean rolled his eyes. He understood what Sam saw in her, other than the obvious looks. They were both into chick-flick moments.

"You just…can't." The Sammy huff was almost too much at that point. Dean wanted to leap through the window, scare the shit out of his little brother. That would be awesome! No, no, that would ruin the surprise. Besides, it wasn't Sam who called, it was Jess. Dean realized that the surprise would be for Sam, but he was actually doing it for Jess. No, he wasn't. He was doing it at Jess' request, but he was still doing it for Sam. Yes, this was all about Sam.

Dean hurried back to his car and intentionally drove the long way back to the motel. He arrived at approximately three in the morning. When he let himself in, he was surprised to still find the lights on. His father was pouring over his research.

"Hey, son," Dad said. "Better get ready for bed. It's late and we have work to do tomorrow."

Dean nodded even though he knew his father was not watching. He got ready to go to sleep and sat on the bed. "Dad?'

"Yeah?" He glanced up. When he noticed Dean was ready for bed, Dad set aside his research. "What is it, son?"

Dean took a deep breath before broaching the subject. "If Sam…"

Dad held up a hand. "Stop right there, Dean. I told you, I don't want to discuss your brother."

Dean crawled under the sheets, turning away from his father. He took solace from the fact that Sam was going to have a big event tomorrow night. The lights went out.

"Yes," his father's gruff voice came from the other bed. What was that? Dean turned over, trying to see his father's face in the dark. "If Sam called, we'd go. We're still a family."

Dean was glad it was dark as he smiled to himself.

"Happy birthday, Dean."

"Night, Dad." Happy birthday to me.


End file.
